Reyal's Rellik
by smiling
Summary: They're Joss' but he said play with them. Faith finds herself bored after the big battle in Sunnydale and winds up in L.A. with the A.I. gang Angel, Spike, Wesley, Illyria to fight another big bad.
1. Chapter 1 of 11

Boredom was beginning to set in.

"This is such shit." Faith nearly said it aloud, but managed to stop herself. Ever since she'd split from the Sunnydale crowd, she'd had pretty much been lacking in the conversation department.

But she'd be damned if she'd start talking to herself.

Faith needed someone she could hang with; someone she could talk to; someone who just got her.

She needed Angel.

XXXXX

"So, where you headed?" Faith looked to see where the voice was coming from. She had been so absorbed in her memories, that a man had somehow maneuvered himself into the previously vacant bus seat next to her.

Move your middle-aged balding ass outta here, she thought. She managed to restrain herself and said, "L.A."

She really just wanted to be left alone. She was tired and restless and an eight-hour bus ride was not fun in any way you looked at it.

"Looks like its time for a stop," the man said, pointing out the window. Faith looked in the direction he pointed and saw the rest stop just ahead.

"Be careful," he said as he moved to let her pass. "This place is in the middle of nowhere. One wouldn't want to be accidentally left behind." He winked at her.

Faith smiled tightly and made her way off the bus. As she hit the last step, she heard the driver say, "Fifteen minutes folks." Faith was grateful for the break, but hated it at the same time; she just wanted to be there already. The not being able to shake the anxiety thing didn't help either. B used to call it her spidey-sense; and if Faith thought about it, she would swear hers had been on overload since she got on the bus.

Now, she just had to figure out why.

XXXXX

Faith splashed cold water on her face, hating the way the road grime made her feel. She just wanted to take a hot shower and chill, but she would have to wait for that.

She finished up in the bathroom and decided to grab a last minute snack before the bus left. She glanced at the clock and realized she had, at the most, five minutes before that happened.

"Coffee and one of those chocolate donuts?" she asked, "with the nuts all over 'em?" After paying the cashier, she headed back outside.

She was absentmindedly making her way toward the bus when she heard the thumps and groans of a scuffle coming from the side of the building. "Damn it," she muttered. Why had she left her bag on the bus? Faith didn't have a stake on her. Not even berating the fact of how careless she was, Faith threw her coffee and donut in the garbage and walked cautiously to the side of the building.

She peered around the corner and saw the man who had spoken to her on the bus. He was talking with someone she couldn't see. They were keeping themselves just inside the shadows. She managed to pick up on part of their conversation.

"I said I would, didn't I? Give me a minute." The man doubled over in pain. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I promised and I'll come through. I know our deal."

Sudden movement caught Faith's attention and then the man was gone.

"Shit!" Faith looked around for anything she could use for a makeshift stake. Out in front was a wooden skid; she kicked the corner and scooped up three pieces of wood. Two went into the waistband of her jeans, the third she kept at her side, and then she quietly stepped around to the back of the building.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join?" she asked.

"I told you!" the man said, obviously relieved.

"So you did," replied the vampire.

"Let me guess," Faith drawled. "This is some kind of trap. He's the Cracker Jack box and I'm the prize?" She paused and glanced at her stake. "Thinkin' you might need a bigger box."

"A smart-mouthed prize," said the vampire. "This could be the most fun I've had in weeks. If you taste…," he said, sniffing the air, "as good as you smell, this is going to be a good night."

Baldy looked between them and then ran. Faith assumed he was going back to the bus. Let him; she'd deal with him later.

"Do you even get how gross that sounds?" Faith didn't wait for him to respond. "Now: the Bonus Round," she said, sizing up her opposition. "I'm guessing Baldy rides that boring bus back and forth, bringing you tasty morsels," she paused, pushing her hair out of her face with her stake. "When did vampires get so lazy? I mean, come on. Waiting in the middle of god-knows-where for a snack? What happened to the thrill of the hunt? The chase?"

The vampire hissed, "What do you know about me, little girl?"

Faith laughed.

The vampire shifted uneasily. "Slayer?"

"Just one of many," Faith said as she leapt. Before he could react, she was behind him, spinning to send the stake in her hand into his heart, and it was over. "But the only one you need to worry about. Asshole"

She heard the bus driver calling out that their fifteen minutes were up. Faith had finished off the vamp just in time. She tossed her remaining stakes in the garbage, noticing ironically that they'd landed on top of her chocolaty donut with nuts.

If she wasn't cranky before, she was definitely cranky now.

Faith ran toward the bus, brushing the dust from her clothes. Her next order of business was her new friend, who was sitting in the back seat. She plopped down next to him. "Remember me?"

He didn't let his shock keep him from trying to get up, but Faith slammed him back down into his seat. "Here's the thing. I don't like vampires," she said quietly, trying not to create a scene." Do you know what I like less than vampires?" He shook his head. "Little worms that _help_ vampires." She dropped her arm around his sagging shoulders and gave him a firm slayer-squeeze. "We have two more hours left on this bus," she said, "and you and I are going to be best pals by the time this trip is over."

XXXXX

They arrived in L.A. in just under two hours and Faith couldn't have been happier. In that short time, she had her new friend converted. She'd found out that he had teamed up with that one vampire and that in itself was a fluke.

He'd been making a routine business trip to L.A. and didn't feel like waiting in line for the bathroom so he decided to go behind the building. That's when he ran into the vampire. Vamp went all 'Grr' on his ass. They struck some demented deal: Baldy supplied the treats, single woman on the bus alone at night and the vampire would let him live. The vamp spun stories finding him, hunting him and killing him. And there you have it, the start of their demented partnership.

Faith had set him straight. Convinced him that most of what the vampire had told him was fiction. But since _she_ was a slayer, _she_ did have special powers and if he didn't stick to the straight and narrow, _she_ would track him down and take him out herself.

He believed her.

XXXXX

"I'm corporeal. Not going to complain about it. Bloody wanker," Spike mumbled the last part under his breath. "I don't care how I got here. Why should you?"

"Spike, I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm glad you're back," Angel said. "We need to find out why you're here. You died… again. And you're back…. Again. If it's not to just piss me off, then why? If anyone deserves an answer it's me." Angel sat down behind his desk.

"Maybe you haven't repented yet. Maybe I'm part of your torment, one of those crosses you have to bear," Spike said, not amused. "Besides, there's nowhere else I want to be at the moment."

Angel opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the phone. "What is it Harmony?" Angel's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Send her in," he said standing up.

"What now?" Spike heard the door open and was surprised to see Faith standing there.

"Hey," she said, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed him. "Spike?" She turned towards Angel. "That's Spike."

Angel sat back down behind his desk. "Don't remind me."

"Faith," Spike said, obviously enjoying the moment.

"You're dead. Well, not dead, but you were dead. Well, undead, and then dead. I was there. Up in flames, closed the hellmouth."

Spike watched as she walked up closer to inspect him. "You're not wrong, pet. It's all true. But I'm back. As for the 'why' I couldn't tell you. As a matter of fact," Spike sat on Angel's desk, "Peaches and I were just talking about the exact same thing."

Faith's eyebrows raised. "Peaches?"

"Never mind," Angel said, rising to give Faith a hug.

Spike watched Angel reach out, hesitate, and then cross his arms in front of him.

"What brings you here? Everything okay? Something wrong?" Angel asked, obviously concerned.

"What a touching moment. Mr. Standoffish at his best," Spike muttered.

"It's all good. Not so much action anymore. Most of the gang is overseas, somewhere. Got bored. Figured I'd hang with you for a while," Faith said, shrugging.

Spike knew Angel was about to respond to her, but Spike didn't care, he had enough of the ponce for one day. "That would be bloody great, having our very own slayer. I'm sure the Wolfram and Hart boys would think that's just… peachy… innit… Peaches?"

Angel started towards him.

Spike stood up laughing. "Don't worry, I'm leaving." Turning towards Faith said, "See you later, Slayer." Then realizing what he said, Spike smiled, nodded his head, and left.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 of 11

Turning back towards Faith, Angel asked, "Hungry? Thirsty? Need anything? What's been happening?"

Faith laughed, putting her hands up in surrender. "No, No, No and…" Angel listened as she gave him a brief description of what life had been like since Sunnydale became a big hole in the ground.

"What's up here… aside from the obvious," Faith said, motioning toward the door. "Does anyone stay dead anymore?"

"Not the ones you wish would," Angel said, smirking. "I'm running an evil law firm."

"Yeah, kinda hard to miss," she said looking around. "Looks like it has perks."

"I'm dating a werewolf," he said, sheepishly.

"Get out!" Faith exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"I was a puppet." Angel noticed the disbelief register on Faith's face and quickly added, "I had a sword."

Angel knew it was time to turn the conversation toward the more serious. He quietly told her about Cordy and Fred.

Faith sighed loudly. "A higher power and a God. Sometimes, I just don't get it," she said.

Knowing that she was shocked, Angel motioned for the couch and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I had no idea; I hadn't heard anything from anyone. Guess I've been out of it too long."

Angel shrugged. "You had your own stuff going on."

"Kind of been a shitty year all the way around, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't get worse." Angel paused and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Faith stood up. "Look, I could leave."

"Not what I meant and you know it," he replied, grabbing her arm and dragging her back down toward the couch.

Angel watched as Faith physically relaxed again. "I would say I don't have no where else to go, but that would sound pathetic." Faith stretched her arms out in front of her. "Let's just say I missed L.A. and leave it at that. Okay?"

Angel smiled. "Welcome back."

XXXXX

"She's here?" Wesley asked, surprised.

"Up in Angel's office," Harmony said.

Didn't take Wesley much time to figure out how excited Harmony was to be the one to tell him.

"What is this Faith you speak of?" Illyria asked, tilting her head to one side.

"An old… friend," Wesley said. "What is she doing here?" he asked Harmony.

"Beats me," she stated simply as she exited the lab.

"Why does she want to be beaten?" Illyria asked Wesley looking even more confused.

"It's an expression meaning she doesn't know," Wesley informed her absently.

Wesley was surprised that Faith was back. From what Angel had said, the group from Sunnydale had finally accepted her. Wesley knew Faith craved acceptance even though she'd never admit to it. He would have assumed she would have stayed with them.

Wesley tried not to think of it as something else he needed to worry about. He already had enough on his mind.

XXXXX

"I heard you had company," Eve said, walking into Angel's office.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Angel muttered, standing up. "What do you want Eve?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"We have a Slayer in town. One that's not crazy… But come to think of it, that could be questionable." Eve smiled coolly. "Figured I'd check it out for myself." Eve moved to study Faith.

Faith gave Eve the once over. "I just met you and I already don't like you," she glowered, standing.

"Wow. Kind of harsh."

"You think that's harsh? Trust me, you haven't seen harsh yet," Faith said, meeting her gaze head on.

Angel stepped between them. "Eve, get out." He pointed to the door. "Now."

"Okay. Okay," she said turning to walk away. She glanced at Faith. "We'll chat later."

"Don't count on it," Faith whispered as Eve left Angel's office.

"Who's the kewpie doll?" she asked.

Angel replied tersely. "Our liaison to the Senior Partners. You know what they say…"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Faith provided.

"That would be what they say," Angel agreed.

XXXXX

Angel spent the next couple of hours showing her around.

Faith was impressed by the surroundings, but her Slayer vibe said it wasn't a good place. Angel acknowledged that and reminded her about the 'keeping your enemies closer' comment she had made earlier. They both agreed that Wolfram and Hart was about as close to evil as you could get, in this dimension anyway.

They were just entering the lab when Wes emerged.

"Faith!"

"Wes," she greeted him with genuine warmth. "How's tricks?"

Faith could see how much he had changed. The stress was visible on his face. If she didn't know better, she would've thought that Wesley had aged ten years since she last saw him.

"Good. Fine," he stammered. Turning to Angel. "Illyria's gone again. I need to find her. Faith, good to see you." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked. "Illyria? The she-god, right?"

"Yeah. She has a tendency to disappear. Makes Wes a little crazy when she does that," he said.

"A little? He's not lookin' so good."

"Wes is torn between feeling frustrated and feeling guilty," Angel replied. "You ask me? I think guilt is winning."

XXXXX

Faith was bunking down at a Holiday Inn in Downtown L.A.

She and Angel had argued about her staying there. Angel wanted her to stay someplace closer, but she held her ground. He didn't want her going out alone or being so far away. Faith had to remind him for the tenth time, that she'd be fine, she was after all, a Slayer.

They finally reached a compromise. Faith would keep in touch with him, let him know what was going on and if she stumbled across anything he should be aware of, she'd let him know.

"Since when did you become my Watcher?" she asked him lightly on her way out.

Angel gave her one of his crooked sorta smiles in response.

XXXXX

After checking in, Faith stopped by the newsstand, grabbed a paper and finally made her way to her room. She hated to admit it, but she was tired. It had been a long day and she figured she had a solid four hours before dark. A long hot shower, a nice nap, and she'd be ready to patrol.

Faith woke up exactly three hours later. She didn't feel as rested as she thought she would. Her sleep had been fitful and uneasy. She dreamed, but she couldn't remember what about. Attributing it to her new surroundings, she shook it off, threw on her clothes and headed out.

Faith was hungry and she was tempted to stop at a taco place before she went on patrol, but she knew that Mexican food and slayage didn't mesh very well. And after her not so fulfilling sleep, she didn't need any help feeling sluggish.

Faith decided on something small. She ran into a coffee shop, finally getting her coffee and donut.

She was alone, but she didn't feel alone. She knew she had friends and confidantes close by. People who cared about her, understood her, and would be there in a flash to help her if she needed it.

Sometimes, Faith wondered why they bothered, but she banished those thoughts as quickly as they came.

Angel, of all people, had given her a cell phone to keep in touch. He hated them and ended up saddling her with one. She found it rather ironic and she smiled to herself.

Faith made her way to the business district. Not as quiet as she thought it would be, with people bustling about everywhere. She thought Vegas was the city that never slept. Or was that New York? She was bummed that she couldn't quite remember

"Why the long face pet?" The voice came from somewhere in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be out saving the world or something?" she said.

Spike came out from the shadows smiling. "Did that once, 'spect I'll try something different now."

"I'm not even going to ask," Faith said, continuing on with her patrol.

Spike caught up with her. "What? Where's the Warm-n-Fuzzies?"

Glancing over her shoulder she muttered, "I'll get back to ya." Faith swung a hook kick to Spike's left, just missing his head.

Spike bent back just in time. A vamp was coming from the alley they had just passed.

"Slayer's back in town," he said, happily.

"Won't you guys ever learn?" she asked the vamp. By the looks of him, he was turned in the seventies and had the wardrobe to prove it. "The clothes dude. They give you away every time." Faith swept his legs out from under him, dusting him before he even hit the ground.

Spike clapped. "Bravo! Gotta be a bloody record! Less then a minute; slayer wit included."

Faith finally looked at him and smiled. "I said it once, I'll say it again. Everyone is just full of surprises. You were so dusted. Burnt to cinders. Postcard to Smokey the Bear."

Spike gave her the once over. "Still got that right cross down. Still have the doe eyes. Missing the black leather though."

Faith glanced down at her blue jeans and white t-shirt. "Things change. Clothing for example. Vampires that don't stay dead. Vampires that have souls. Thousands of slayers running around. Need I go on?"

"Prob'bly not."

As they walked, Spike filled her in on his return. Not so much the how or the why, but that he was back and ghostly for a while. He figured eventually they would figure out why, but he really wasn't in any hurry.

"Why you hanging here?" she asked. "Figured you'd be sniffing after B once you got back?" Spike's steps faltered momentarily and Faith caught it. Stopping and turning to him, she asked, "She doesn't know you're back does she? That is so _whacked_."

"Don't much want to talk about it." Spike began walking faster, away from her.

"Then don't," she stated matter-of-factly once she caught up with him.

Spike acknowledged the truce and they continued on their way.

Sunrise was only a half an hour away. Between the two of them, they dusted a measly five vampires. Faith had expected more, but she did like the fact that Spike was with her.

Faith was surprised, but she actually enjoyed his company.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 of 11

She struggled, but she couldn't move.

Faith was strapped down, arms, hands, legs and feet. Strangely enough, she wasn't bound to a table, but to a floor. Looking around, Faith saw that wherever she was must have been vacant for a long time.

Garbage was strewn about, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and doorframes and what little furniture that was in the room was broken into pieces. Her gaze found the doorway, she saw someone moving towards her. What was he holding? Who the hell is he?

Faith shot straight up in bed, startled into total consciousness. "Enough of the whacked dreams already," she spat.

Faith had been in L.A. for just over a week and her dreams had gotten worse. At first, she couldn't remember them. She just woke up all anxious-like.

If her dreams were of the Prophetic-Slayer-Type variety, that would have been one thing, but they weren't, at least she didn't think they were. Faith hadn't had enough prophetic dreams to know the difference.

On rare occasions, Faith wished she had an actual Watcher, this being one of those times. Wesley flashed through her mind briefly but after seeing him lately, she figured he didn't need anymore stress in his life.

She reached instinctively for her smokes, and realizing they weren't there, chuckled to herself. "Smoke-fricken'-free," she said throwing her covers back.

Since arriving here, she'd made a patrol of downtown L.A. part of her nightly routine. More often then not, Spike showed up. Sometimes earlier, sometimes later, but he was always there, keeping her company, helping her out, not that she needed it. She supposed tonight wouldn't be any different.

After dressing and grabbing a snack from the vending machine, Faith headed out the front entrance of the hotel.

As Faith was getting ready to cross the street, a car came screeching to a halt in front of her. She jumped back, staring at the Dodge Viper.

"Watch it ass…" Her voice trailed off when she realized it was Spike. "Damn! Nice wheels!"

Spike grinning, opened the passenger door and stated wickedly, "Get in."

Who was she to argue?

"So what gives? What's with the sporty car?" she inquired taking it all in.

"Figured you needed a change of scenery, a fact, innit?" Spike asked shifting. "The car comes compliments of Wolfram and Hart."

"Perks, always good. So what's my change of scenery anyway?"

"Crypts, headstones, vamps?" he asked.

Faith's face lit up. "About time."

"Knew it! Hang on." Spike sped up with a quick shift and a squeal of tires.

They hadn't been driving long when Faith saw it, a cemetery just off the beaten path.

"This is the first one I've seen here. Why is it that Sunnydale had so many cemeteries anyway?" She caught Spike's expression. "Never mind." Hellmouth.

Not waiting for the car to stop, Faith opened the door, leapt out and hurried up the steps leading to the gated entrance.

"Locks?" she asked Spike, who had finally joined her.

Faith chewed her lip indecisively. She could either break the lock or climb over the eight-foot brick wall that surrounded the place. She chose the latter. After making sure her weapons were in place she climbed up and over the wall, landing safely on other side.

"I would of wagered a broken lock," Spike volunteered, his feet thumping down on the ground next to her.

"Crossed my mind," shrugging her shoulders. "They'd have to replace it tomorrow. Kind of a waste." She walked away, not catching the surprised look that briefly flickered across Spike's face.

Faith felt it. The vamp was there. She heard Spike close behind. The Slayer didn't slow her pace; she did however, signal Spike to stop. When she glanced back, she saw he had ducked behind a tree.

Faith continued on, alone. That was part of the deal they made.

When it came to the hunt, Faith went solo. If she suspected something was close, she wanted to find it herself. The fight they'd share, the hunt was hers. Spike didn't seem to mind. She figured he was just glad to be away from Wolfram and Hart, especially away from Angel.

Could those two argue!

Up ahead was an old crumbling crypt. "In there," she whispered to no one in particular. "They're always in there."

She barely made it through the door.

"You gotta be The Slayer," the demon stated cockily.

"That would be _A_ Slayer, not _The _Slayer. Guess you haven't heard?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes continued, "Big-Magic-Mojo. All Potential Slayers are now actual Slayers? There are hundreds of us now, maybe even thousands." Faith smiled. "You just happened to be lucky enough to get me." She moved closer to her target.

He smiled at her, his brown teeth barely visible in the moonlight. "I knew it was you, Faith. Word spreads fast, crazy Slayer in town. What is it with L.A.? We get all the crazies around here."

Faith did her best to contain her surprise. "No offense, but you are one nasty looking dude."

He moved in closer to her. She took her battle stance and raised her stake.

"I'm not going to kill you Slayer," he said, mockingly.

Faith laughed. "You got that right." Motioning towards her stake. "I'm going to kill you."

Game face now on, he made a move towards Faith. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him away just enough to bring up her elbow and hit him in the face. He staggered back but quickly regained his balance. She jumped up on a ledge and did a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked him down to the musty dirt floor. Before he could say anything else, her stake found his chest.

By the time Spike arrived she was sitting on the same ledge, waiting for him. "What took you so long?"

"Well, don't you just look all… giddy," he snickered.

"Cemeteries are just more happening." Faith jumped down and went to stand near Spike. "Word travels fast. He knew my name."

Spike looked concerned. "And that didn't bother you?"

Shrugging it off. "Why should it? I'm a Slayer, been here over a week. Word's gonna get out." She turned to leave the. "If he knew I'd like being on top, then I'd be worried," she added, she couldn't help it.

"Damn! Is that the case with all you Slayers?" Spike said, following her out.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 of 11

"For being outta the way this place is huge," Faith said, looking around the cemetery.

"'Spected you'd like it." Spike nudged her. "Vampy boy say anything else to you? Anything interesting?" he asked.

Faith thought for a moment. "Is anything they say ever interesting?" She knew that wasn't the answer Spike was looking for, so she added quietly, "Said he wasn't going to kill me."

Spike stopped walking. "And why was that?"

Faith stopped at looked at him. "He wasn't around long enough to tell me."

"Slayer," he said, holding up one finger. "One. He knew who you were." Holding up another finger. "Two. He wasn't going to cease your existence. Don't you find that a least bit off?"

Faith started walking again. "No. Coincidence. Nothing more. Chill already."

Spike caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hold it! What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" Knitting her eyebrows together and getting defensive. "I told you everything back there." She indicated over her shoulder. "I know you were there. I wasn't talking to myself." Faith pulled her arm free. "Get this straight. If you're going to hang with me, you're going to need to pay attention. Got it?"

Spike grabbed her and slammed her up against the nearest tree.

"Who do you think you're fooling? I know you. Know how you can get. Pushing people away. Not letting anyone in. You're not the first to do it and I 'spect you're not going to be the last. Don't stand there and tell me nothing's wrong when I know damn straight away that something is!"

"Enough with the spazzing. Nothing to tell," Faith said, feeling somewhat drained. "Not much anyway."

Spike glared at her, waiting for her to continue.

Faith sighed, hard. "Dreams. I've been having bad dreams. No big, it's cool. Really." Faith looked at him quickly to see if he bought it.

"Should I make that Number three?" he asked, the scowl still apparent on his face.

"Damn." Faith pushed him away and gave it back to him as good as she got it. "One. Vamps have a tendency to know Slayers' names. They talk. They're like a bunch of old ladies sitting around gossiping because they don't have anything else better to do." Holding up a second finger. "Two. Just because fang-boy said he wasn't going to kill me didn't mean he wasn't going to kill me." Holding up a third finger. "Three. Bad dreams Spike. Not prophetic. Bad fricken' dreams. After everything that's happened, I think I'm entitled to a couple of those."

Faith could tell Spike was processing what she just told him, she just wasn't exactly sure what his next reaction was going to be.

Faith didn't expect the one she got.

"Anything else," he said, grasping her chin softly and looking into her eyes, "and I mean _anything _else happens, vamps on a first name basis, another dream, you tell me. You promise me that and it's dropped here and now."

Yelling? Faith could handle. Being slammed up against a tree? That she could handle, too. The sudden shift to concern… not so much.

Wanting the situation to end quickly, Faith finally said, "Fine."

XXXXX

By the time Faith got back to her room, she was exhausted. Battling vamps was one thing. Battling Spike was something entirely different.

She stripped, showered, toweled herself off and fell into bed, pulling the covers up to neck, her nakedness feeling good against the cool, clean sheets. In no time at all, Faith was fast asleep.

_Again with the being strapped down_

Faith knew she was back in her dream. The same damn one. The room was the same, the bindings were the same, and the doorway was the same. They would be coming through anytime now. Not that it mattered; as soon whatever it was came in, she would wake up.

Happened before, it'd happen again, so she waited. It seemed to take longer, was it a him? For _him_ to appear.

Faith fussed with the straps to see if maybe she could loosen them. She tried the right foot, and then the left foot.

Nothing.

Left hand, right hand…

Wait. Was it possible?

The strapping on her right hand was loose. That never happened before. She twisted and turned and her right hand came free with little effort. Faith finished taking the straps off her other hand and then her legs.

Faith was free.

XXXXX

She still felt the terror, but what should she do? This was all new territory to her. It was a dream, not like she could escape. Play it out? See if there was an actual point to it? Confront whatever demon it was so it would go away?

Faith began looking around. She had the dreams so many times, she knew the room she was in by heart. She decided to take it head on, walk through the door that 'he' always came through.

Taking a deep breath she stepped through the doorway... And found herself back in the room she had just left.

The same fate awaited her with every doorway she tried.

"This sucks," she grumbled. Then yelling to the room, "What's the point of bringing me back here night after night if it's not to tell me something?"

"_She bears the mark,"_ a voice boomed from above.

Faith jumped and looked hurriedly up towards the ceiling.

Nothing.

"_She's a Slayer,"_ boomed another voice coming from her right.

No one there either.

"_Blood is the answer," _shouted the first voice.

"_Then we shall spill it,"_ came the second.

Faith found herself strapped down. How did she get there? She was free she knew she had freed herself. When she looked up again, she saw him coming through the doorway. This time she saw what he was holding.

"No way!" she screamed, trying unsuccessfully to free her arms and legs.

"Wake up! You're dreaming. Now! Damn it."

Faith's eyes shot open. "Spike? What…?" she asked obviously confused. "How did you get in here? What happened?"

"Take it easy," he said putting his hands on her arms. "I'm checking on you."

That didn't help. Faith was still confused.

"I lied. I didn't drop it."

Faith rolled her eyes, but still, she couldn't be upset with him. She wasn't sure what would've happened if he hadn't show up when he did. They were cutting her up. She felt it. She could still feel it and Faith knew she was going to die.

XXXXX

The longer Faith was awake, the more the dream started to fade.

"Better?" Spike asked.

Faith knew he was concerned and if she was the least bit honest with herself, she'd be concerned too. "God, I could go for a smoke," she said.

Spike smiled. "Had them days m'self."

Faith threw back her covers and then realized she was still naked. Using all the Slayer speed she could muster, she grabbed them back up as quickly as she could. "Do you mind?"

"Can't say I mind at all."

Faith, not being the least bit modest, threw the covers back again and got out of bed.

Spike went and sat in a chair, adverting his eyes from her.

She grabbed some clothes out of her bag and put them on. She grabbed a soda off the nightstand and sat back down, crossing her legs in front of her.

Spike got up and joined her on the bed. "Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Beats the hell outta me. Been having this really bizarro dream since I got here. Every time I have it, I remember a little more, but nothing really happens." She shifted nervously. "This time something happened."

"What?"

"They started cutting me," she stated matter-of-factly. "They were rambling about some mark and Slayer's blood. They used this weird looking knife-thing on me. I could feel it… Still can."

Faith could feel herself getting upset. It started in the pit of her stomach, remembering the fear and the anxiety, and the pain. Faith reached out and touched a spot on her leg, rubbing it slowly. They had cut her there. Part of her wondered if maybe she really had been cut.

She needed to push the emotions back down where they belonged. If she didn't…

Faith didn't have time to finish her thought.

Spike had reached out and pulled her into his arms.

XXXXX

Spike really didn't even think about it. He could see the various emotions being played out across her face. She didn't verbalize them, but Spike had a pretty good idea what they were. So, without even thinking, he took her in his arms.

There was a strength in Faith and he could see it slowly slipping away piece by piece. It angered him that someone or something was taking that spark away. She had just started getting her life back together and he'd be damned if he'd let anything take it away. His strong feelings surprised him, but he pushed the alien thoughts aside. His own life had taken so many turns, sometimes he wasn't sure which way was up, but right now it was about her, about _this_ Slayer and nothing else.

It didn't take long, Spike could feel her pulling away. It was as though her wall was a visible barrier and he could see it coming back up.

Abruptly pulling away from him, Faith began pacing around the room. "This is not going to happen to me. I'm not going to become someone's…" she said, angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"Bears a mark. Slayer's blood. Ritualistic knife."

"Wesley," Spike said.

"Let's go."

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 of 11

"Phone Faith," he tossed the object across the desk, "use it next time."

That pretty much did it. There was not doubt about it. Angel was pissed.

"You've been gone over a week, and I haven't heard a word from you. All I got were snippets of information from _him_," he indicated Spike, "saying that everything was just fine. Then you come in here telling me that you've been having dreams of being mutilated by some guy with no face."

"Angel," Spike began.

"Shut it, Spike." His eyes didn't waver from Faith.

Faith rubbed her hands up across her face and through her hair. "I didn't think it was anything."

"You didn't think it was anything." Anger dripped from every word.

It was Faith's turn to get mad. "Listen. I'm here aren't I? I didn't want to waste your time if it wasn't anything. I'd have to be blind not to see you're up to your baby-browns in shit around this place. I was going to be the last person to add to them. Got it?"

The wind was visibly taken out of Angel's sails. He sat down behind his desk. "I get it. You're here now. That's what's important. Just promise me something."

"What?" she asked.

"Next time use the damn phone."

Spike filled Angel in on what he knew. Faith told him the rest. Angel didn't speak, didn't ask any questions, until they both had finished.

"What did this knife look like?" He asked Faith.

"I don't know. A knife. A really big one," Faith said.

"Faith," Spike began, "You gotta do better then that, pet."

Faith paced nervously. "I've tried to forget what it looked like and now everyone's trying to get me to remember."

In a flash, Spike was next to her, motioning for her to sit. Getting too tired to fight it any longer, Faith cooperated and sat down. Spike settled down next to her and said, "Close your eyes. Focus on the doorway. Not the bloke, just what's in his hand. That's it."

Faith rolled her eyes right before closing them. It didn't take long before she started remembering the room, lying down, her gaze shifting towards the doorway. Faith felt Spike give her hand a quick squeeze, she had to fight to keep it from becoming a distraction.

"It's long, maybe 16 inches. The blade is probably ten inches long and it's all silver, really shiny. It's catching a reflection of light coming from somewhere. I can see it shining as he's twirling it in his hand." She clenched her eyes closed even tighter. "The handle, I can't see it very well. He keeps flipping it around. It looks old, kind of like the cast iron fences maybe?" She furrowed her forehead in concentration. "There's a design on it. The design itself is swirled, there's a red stone, a green stone, two blue stones and a yellow one. The yellow stone is bigger than the rest."

"Reyal's Rellik," Wesley said walking into the room.

All eyes turned towards him. "The prophecy states that it could bring back an old one." Wesley must have noticed the confusion on all their faces and continued, "An old vampire, one that predates the Master."

"There isn't an old one that predates the Master," Angel debated.

"Who do you think made him?" Wesley supplied.

"Hold off," Spike said. "What does that have to do with Faith?"

Wesley sat down next to Faith. Speaking directly to her, he said, "He can only be brought back if the conditions are right."

"What exactly would those be?" she demanded.

Wesley produced his source. "Basically, the Old One can only rise if the Master is dead and if the 'Marked Slayer's Blood' is spilled. Reyal's Rellik is the name of the weapon that performs the ritual."

"What mark?" Faith asked, her voice rising. "I don't have any mark."

"That mark," Wesley said, pushing Faith's hair back and lightly touching the scar on her neck.

Angel bolted upright. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Darla was a direct descendent of the Master. She sired you Angel. That connects you to the Old One," Wesley offered.

"You're sitting here telling me that Faith's life is in danger because…"

"Yes, among the other things," Wesley said lowering his eyes.

"Well, that doesn't make any bleeding sense," Spike interjected.

"Why me?" Faith asked. "Why not B? She has the same frickin' mark!"

"She's died. Twice, to be exact," Wesley explained. "That in itself took her out of the running. Kendra didn't bear the mark. You do. In all actuality, you are the current Slayer."

Faith was irritated. "I'm not the current Slayer. I'm one of thousands. That should kill off any old prophecy. The rules have changed Wesley; one in every generation no longer applies!"

"I'm sorry Faith, but technically you were the last Slayer that was truly called."

"What now?" Spike asked.

"We need to find him before he finds Faith," Angel stated. "As of right now Faith is not to be left alone. Either Spike or I will be with her at all times." Looking at Faith. "I mean _all_ times. Got it?"

XXXXX

Angel insisted that Faith rest. He directed her to his apartment and told her to say there.

"You'll be safe here. No one gets in or out. There's stuff I need to do," Angel said, walking away. "Spike is on his way up to stay with you. I meant it when I said you're not to be left alone."

Faith nodded. "I get it and I'm sorry." She sensed Angel's confusion. "What I said back there, about Buffy. I didn't mean it. I owe you a lot and you didn't deserve that."

"Faith," Angel began, "apology not necessary. Just promise me one thing and stay alive." He turned to leave.

"Angel," Faith called.

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks for…" She searched for the right words. "Just, thanks."

"Sure," he said. "That's what I'm here for. Champion and all that."

XXXXX

When Spike arrived, Faith was standing by the window looking out at the city. Without turning, she said, "I don't get it. What is it with all this prophecy crap? How did some guy know hundreds of years ago that I'd be here in this place right now? How'd he know that I'd have some stupid mark? None of it ever makes sense."

"Prophecies are tricky things, love," Spike said, moving to stand beside her. "Buffy was proof of that."

"What am I supposed to do? What now? Just wait for some whacked out vampire to come get me for this ritual? I'm not going to stand around and wait to see what happens," she said, finally looking at him. "I need to hunt. I need to find this guy before he finds me."

"Not going to happen. You might make it past me, but you won't make it out of this building, not without Angel stopping you. Don't even think about it," Spike said. "It's not worth it."

"Now," he said, walking toward the bed and pulling back the covers, "is the time for Slayers to rest."

"That'll happen," she said looking towards the bed. "Little too wound up at the moment."

"Then just sit." Spike removed his duster and tossed it on a chair. He motioned for Faith's hands. "Come here," he said. Faith, not wanting to fight about it, took his hand as he guided her toward the bed. "Down," he said and Faith sat down.

Spike grabbed the chair and pulled it to the side of the bed. "You can't sleep but you can rest. I'll be right here. Now lay down."

"When did you get so bossy?" she asked, finally lying down.

"I'm only bossy when it comes to certain Slayers who have a habit of not listening when their lives are in danger," he replied, putting his feet up on the edge of the bed. "It's been known to work pretty well… on occasion," he added, smiling.

"I bet it has," Faith said.

Faith knew she wasn't going to sleep, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She rolled over, a smile lighting up her face. She had not only turned her back and closed her eyes with a vampire in the room, she was now going to try to and sleep. Funny thing was, it didn't even phase her.

Times change or what?

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 of 11

"I need answers and I need them now."

Angel was pacing behind his desk yelling into his phone. "How difficult can it be? I need to know when he was taken down and where. I need to know who took him down. I need to know if anyone's been asking questions. I need to know who's going to do this and I need to know yesterday." He slammed down the phone.

"Can I get you anything boss?" Harmony had come in without Angel noticing.

"No. I need to be left alone so I can think," he said glaring at her. He noticed her expression and realized he was being a little too rough on her, on everyone for that matter. "I'm fine," he said, motioning for her to leave.

It had been over four hours since Angel had left Faith and Spike. He couldn't believe no one had told him what was going on. But then again, he really shouldn't have been surprised. Faith wasn't one to open up and ask for help. She'd always try to deal on her own. Spike! He couldn't count on Spike for anything besides pissing him off.

So what if he saved the world.

Angel had Wesley checking all his sources, trying to find anything that would help. Someone knew something and they were going to find out who that was.

Angel was feeling powerless again. He didn't like it, not at all.

XXXXX

Faith rolled over and looked at Spike. She wasn't surprised to find him sleeping in the chair. It's what she had been waiting for. She silently climbed out of bed. She hadn't slept at all and she couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. She needed to move around. She needed to get out. Most of all, she needed a smoke.

She had noticed Angel's private elevator earlier and had formed her plan. She wasn't actually going to leave the building; she was just going to go downstairs for a few minutes. She would have her smoke, and then come back up. She lightly patted her pocket to see if her secret stash was still there. A fluttering of excitement indicated that it was.

She punched the button labeled "G" on the elevator and grinned as the doors slid smoothly shut. Nobody would be the wiser.

XXXXX

Angel realized there wasn't anything he could accomplish by brooding in his office waiting for answers. He decided to go and check on Faith.

When he arrived he immediately noticed how quiet the suite was. He stepped into his bedroom and saw Spike sleeping in a chair next to the bed, the empty bed.

He barreled towards Spike and smacked him on the side of the head. "Where the hell is she?"

"Wha..?" he asked, standing up and visibly trying to shake off the remnants of sleep.

"Where's Faith?" Angel stormed towards the bathroom to check for her there. "She's gone, Spike. Faith's not here."

"Bloody hell."

XXXXX

Faith was barely off the elevator when she lit up, inhaling deeply. "God, I love these things." She began exploring the garage.

"Damn!" Angel had a hell of a fleet at his disposal. "Definite perks working for the bad guys." She muttered absently. She stopped, realizing that the comment hit a little too close to home.

"_Two words to make all the pain go away. Miniature golf.""_

"_Wow, aren't you a vision."_

"… _no Father could be prouder."_

"Didn't need this anyway." The memories or the cigarette? She didn't really know. She flicked the smoldering butt to the ground and headed back towards the elevator.

XXXXX

"How is this all my fault?" Spike asked Angel. "You're the one with all the bells and whistles. Figured you'd be the first to know if she was gone."

"Do _not_ blame me for this Spike. Don't even try." Angel took out his phone and punched a key. When security answered he said, "I need to know where Faith went, and I need to know now." He listened for a moment, and then barked, "She's where?"

"Where?" Spike asked.

Angel pocketed his phone. "She's in the garage." Seeing Spike's confusion he added, "Smoking."

Grinning. "She could've invited me along."

XXXXX

Faith was reaching for the up arrow on the elevator when she heard a shuffling noise somewhere behind her. Did Angel take out a car? She hadn't noticed one missing. It wouldn't surprise her if he had left. He was like her. Just sitting around waiting wasn't his style.

"Hey," she called out. After not getting a response she decided to go see for herself. She checked to see if her stake was still hidden in her jeans. Satisfied, she set out.

She had made her way through the right hand side of the garage. She checked the cars thoroughly, under them, around them, and inside. Nothing. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she had imagined the shuffling sound. She knew she had been a little jumpy lately. She hadn't been sleeping well. Maybe her Slayer sense was going on overload and she was hearing things that weren't even there, but then she heard it again.

"Damn it." She scanned the garage. "Now, NOT the time to piss me off. If you're there, you can come out. If you make it snappy, I'll kill ya quick-like."

"That's funny," came a voice. "I was just thinking about how I was going to kill you."

XXXXX

"I'm going down to get her," Angel said heading towards the elevator.

"Not without me," Spike added and jumped in the elevator in front of him.

The two were still grumbling at each other when the elevator doors opened. Angel cut Spike off in mid-gripe. "Faith!" There was no response. They both stepped out of the elevator, barely noticing as the doors closed. "Faith?" Angel repeated.

"Come on, pet. We know you're out here. Sneaking out for a smoke. No big. Girl's got her right," Spike called out.

"Could she have gone back up without us noticing?" Spike asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. And she couldn't have left either." Angel motioned towards the front of the garage, showing Spike that the security system was engaged.

They began to search the garage, the only thing they found was a smoldering cigarette butt.

XXXXX

Where had they all come from? How did they get in? Faith wondered. Faster then she could think up a plan, she was surrounded.

Faith didn't need her Slayer senses to know she was in trouble. Three of four vamps at one time she could handle, but not the group that surrounded her. There was no way she could take them all.

"So," she said trying to stall. "How's it going?" She started backing up. The elevator was too far. She didn't have time to make a run for it. Where's a flight of stairs when you need them?

They closed in behind her, containing her in their vampire circle.

Faith reached back to retrieve her stake, warily eyeing the vampire who approached. He was so close Faith could smell him.

"Why bother Faith? You can't take us all. You know you can't take us all. And we won't kill you here, we need you, but you already know that."

"What I don't know is why a bunch of smelly-dirty-undead guys can't find something else better to do then to raise some ripe vamp who's been gone for God knows how long. Does 'get a life' mean anything to any of you?" She paused and then added, "No, I guess it wouldn't."

A vamp to her left started moving in. The one who had been talking to her indicated for it to stop. "Do not let the Slayer's antics dissuade you from your mission. We take her now and we take her alive."

Faith was going to try to fight off every one of them. There was no way this was going to happen to her. Not now, not ever.

Too bad it didn't work out that way. The last thing she heard was the head vamp laughing, and then everything went dark.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 of 11

When Angel got back to his office, Wesley was waiting for him. "Anything?" Angel asked, walking to his desk.

"Perhaps." Wesley spread out a map across Angel's desk. He indicated different sections on the map. When the dots were connected they resembled the shape of a triangle, with Wolfram and Hart at the top.

"Well doesn't that beat all?" Spike said. He pointed to the top of the pyramid. "Lo and behold."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Angel said. "Talk to me, Wes. What does all this mean?"

Wesley adjusted his glasses and pointed to the map. "These other points, ten in all, including Wolfram and Hart," he indicated. "They could be directly related. We have four on each side of our pyramid and one at the bottom."

"That I can see," Angel said looking at him. "What else?"

Fidgeting Wesley said, "I'm sorry. Yes. Fine." Wesley slid over the map and then presented eight different sketches. "Point one, Wolfram and Hart. Where they took Faith. Angel being here didn't hurt either. Could be the connection to the others, but I'm not sure." Wesley paused, apparently gathering his thoughts before continuing. "Points two through nine are where these were found." He pointed to the sketches. "Seven chalices, " he paused before continuing, "and one knife."

"Reyal's Rellik." Angel stated, more as a fact than a question.

"Yes. That was recovered at location nine."

"Let me guess," Spike began. "Everything you're telling us right now leads us to position ten?"

"Where they're going to sacrifice Faith," Wesley added solemnly.

"We know where she's at. Let's bloody go and get her," Spike suggested. Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked towards the door.

"There's one more thing," Wesley began.

Spike stopped. He joined Angel as Wesley started explaining.

XXXXX

"This is so not happening."

Faith struggled against the bindings. She wasn't surprised to see she was living out her nightmare. She was indeed strapped down, on a floor, in an old dirty room. She tried her bindings. She knew they wouldn't be loose; still, she had to try.

"Awww," came a voice from behind her. "Our Faith is awake!" She heard him walking around to where she could see him better. "How are we feeling?"

Faith finally looked at him. He was the chatty vamp from the garage. She was surprised she wasn't as terrified as she had felt in her dreams.

"I could be wrong, but I'm thinking there is no we. I'd be more then happy to switch with you though."

He laughed. "I like your wit Slayer. Too bad we need you. I wouldn't mind having you around."

"We could arrange something. You keep me alive. I keep with the wit," she said, knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

He ignored her remarks. "We were late you know," he said. "That night at the cemetery, we were supposed to meet up with you there. Unfortunately, our colleague arrived before we did. You got to him before we could get you."

Faith thought back. "The 'not-going-to-kill-me' dude?"

"That would be Frank. He was never one for patience. It's too bad though, he really wanted to be here for this occasion. It's probably why he jumped the gun and tried to take you himself." He pulled up a chair closer to Faith, but still not within arm's reach, and sat down.

"What?" she asked. "We going to have a nice little chat now? You going to get off on telling me how you're going to kill me?" She didn't try to hide her anger.

He laughed again. "No Faith. First of all, it's not time yet. We have a few hours. Secondly, I figured you might want to know why you're here."

"Let's see," she began. "Some ancient prophecy. " She looked directly at him. "It's always some ancient prophecy. Did you know that?" She didn't wait for his reply. "You need my blood. What exactly you're going to do with it, I don't think I want to know. End of story, there really isn't much more to it than that."

He leaned in closer to her. "I would've thought you would want to know what your most important role was going to be."

"Are we back to you getting off by giving me the blow by blow?"

"Not at all," he said standing. "You are a very bright girl Faith, regardless of what you think. I knew you'd have questions regarding your sacrifice. You are very important to us. I was being polite. If you don't want to know, that doesn't hurt my feelings at all."

She thought for a moment and decided that she might as well find out all she could. She was going to stop whatever it was if it was the last thing she did. "Okay," she began, "is this like Twenty Questions?"

He sat back down. "It's like… well, any way you want it.

XXXXX

After listening to Wesley, Angel felt a little better. They knew where Faith was. They knew that the ritual wasn't expected to take place until later that night. They had time to plan. The actual resurrection still confused him. If The Old One had been dead for so long, what was left to resurrect? After Buffy had killed The Master, his skeleton remained. From what Buffy told him, Kakistos turned to dust when Faith had finally staked him. What was the difference between the two? It just didn't make any sense. Some vampires turn to dust and some don't? If they needed Faith, most likely there was something left of The Old One. Too bad they hadn't known that sooner. They could've found whatever it was before his groupies did.

In some of the research Wesley had done, the eight sites had been destroyed in looking for the sacrificial artifacts. No one thought anything of it until Wes had started tying the pieces together. Angel was grateful for that. It gave Wesley something to focus on. If only briefly, his thoughts weren't one hundred percent on Fred/Illyria and in the end, it would probably save Faith.

Spike was the one being difficult. He just wanted to go and kill some demons. Angel didn't really want to wait around either. He just wanted Faith back, safe and alive - especially when Wesley told them how the ritual would take place.

Wesley had said. "The ritual starts with the reading of the prophecy. Once spoken, they will begin to cut her, or mark her, in seven different parts of her body. This will begin the blood flow."

"Then what?" Spike had asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Wesley had a hard time continuing. "Once the blood begins to drip they will gather small amounts in the goblets they took. They will stop the blood flow after that." Wesley paused yet again. "The blood initially taken will wake The Old One. Once awoken, he will drink from Faith, drain her; the Slayer's blood bringing him almost immediately back to full strength.

"That's it! We're going to get her. Now!" Spiked yelled. "I don't care. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Spike," Angel began. "You heard Wes, we have time. We need to make sure there aren't any surprises waiting for us. One screw-up and Faith is dead."

XXXXX

She wished she hadn't asked. Which was worse, being cut up or having some creep suck you dry?

"No offense, but I don't like door number one or door number two. Door number three would be good," she finally said.

He was still grinning. "I'm sorry Faith. That's the way it works," he stood up. "Now it's time for you to rest. Well be moving you shortly. If you're exhausted it won't nearly be as… enjoyable."

Faith was left alone again.

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 of 11

Faith didn't particularly care for the being alone thing, it gave her way too much time to think. It was funny, and not in a ha-ha kind of way.

Could it really end like this? She tried not to dwell on it, but she really had no choice. Not like there were any distractions around. They were going to kill her and there was cutting involved. Once upon a time a knife had been her weapon of choice so she supposed this was karma. She had tried to turn her life around, make a positive go of it and make the _right_ choices for a change. She tried to stop the voices in her head, especially the voices that boomed from the past.

She hated this. It had taken her a long time to get the negative thoughts out of her head. It was a conscious thing. Robin had helped her through some of it, but now he was gone and she was on her own. She studied the empty room and knew that this was the most alone she had felt in a very long time.

XXXXX

Spike was not a happy vampire. He had listened to the 'plan' to save Faith. Fine as a plan goes; he just didn't like the waiting part. Just because the ritual was happening later didn't mean that Faith was okay now. That's the part that bothered him. Of course his inner battle didn't help matters either. He knew from experience what happens when you go rushing into a situation with no plan… someone could lose an eye. But still, a voice inside his head whispered, "Go now." The longer he waited, the louder it got. Now it was screaming, "GO!"

Spike went.

XXXXX

"Looks like we're on our own," Wesley said meeting up with Angel in his office. "Gunn isn't strong enough," he added averting Angel's eyes. "And Spike is missing."

"What?" Angel said. "What do you mean Spike is missing?"

"He's gone Angel. I suspect he went to save Faith."

"That stupid…" Angel sighed. "How long do we have?"

Wesley checked his watch. "I would say a solid two hours."

"Does that give us enough time?"

"It will have to."

XXXXX

Spike found it. Not that it was hard, thanks to the copy of Wesley's map he had made. He just wished he knew how many he was dealing with. To save her, he had to find her. To find her, he needed to be alive... in a matter of speaking.

Using all the vampire stealth he could muster, he snuck to the entrance of the old abandoned warehouse. Why did it always have to be a warehouse? Front door? Not going to happen.

Spike decided to sneak a quick peek around the place. There was a window around back. Luck was with him and the window had a ledge. Even better, the window was already broken.

He checked his weapons. He had considered bringing a crossbow but at the last minute he decided it would be far too bulky. He settled on stakes and a sword. He liked the sword. Angel wasn't the only one who could be all swordy.

He leapt up and landed on the ledge noiselessly. Glancing in the window, he was surprised to see how empty the warehouse actually was. It consisted of one big room with individual rooms all the way around. He counted twelve different doors. Bullocks! Faith could be in any one of them. He decided to wait and watch. Hopefully someone would do something that would give Faith's location away. He just hoped it was soon. He had less than two hours.

XXXXX

Wesley needed to make one stop by his office before Angel and he could leave. The two of them were the army that was going to save Faith. He laughed humorlessly. The Champion and the… What was he anyway? Watcher? Rogue Demon Hunter? Savior? He didn't know anymore.

"Why does your face look that way?" Illyria asked.

Wesley had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her come in. "It means I'm worried."

"Why do humans worry?" she asked, stepping closer to Wesley and examining his face. "What is to be gained though this introspection?"

"Angel and I need to save somebody and I fear we are outnumbered. We may not make it." Wesley contributed.

"Not make it?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"We may not win, Illyria," Wesley sighed. "We are trying to save Faith; the enemy has captured her. Angel and I are going to try and save her. We have reason to believe that their numbers are great and there is a good chance that we may lose. If we lose, we will die."

"And so you are," she paused, trying out the word. "Worried?"

"Yes, Illyria, I am worried."

"Human emotions," she declared. "I don't understand. Fighting I understand. I will help you fight."

Their army had just grown to three.

XXXXX

Spike had counted ten vampires.

That was all then? He tried to recall what Wesley had said about the ritual. Spike had blocked much of it out after he had heard what could happen to Faith. First, they would need The Old One's bones. If he could get to those _before _finding Faith, there would be no ritual. That could be a plan.

What else?

There would be only one vampire that would actually conduct the ritual. He would be wearing a black, gold and red cloak. And of course he would have the bleedin' knife nearby. Technically he didn't need any other vamps to perform the ritual. So if he failed in finding The Old One's bones, he would need to make sure that the ritualistic vamp was taken out and taken out quick. What were the odds that he'd be roaming around wearing the cloak? Probably not good.

Spike grinned; maybe he'd just steal the soddin' knife.

XXXXX

Angel was waiting in the lobby for Wesley. He couldn't really blame Spike for waiting to go and get Faith. He was tempted on more than one occasion to just take off, but his instincts told him to wait. If they went in there half-assed, with no plan, there was a good chance that not all of them would make it out.

God, how many times had he said those exact same words? He knew what the odds were and he hoped that Spike had enough sense to stay alive until he and Wes could get there. Angel shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. He wouldn't know anything until they got there.

Where in the hell was Wesley?

As if on cue, Wesley arrived followed closely by Illyria, Angel raised his eyebrows in question. Before he could ask Wesley stated, "She's going to help us."

XXXXX

Spike figured it was now or never. He glanced around one more time. No one. He leapt through the window and landed on the warehouse floor with a small thud. He hadn't been able to pick up any clues about Faith's possible location, and the vamps he did see were roaming around not doing much of anything.

From where he stood, he could see the main entrance. There didn't seem to be a back entrance that he could locate immediately. He heard a door open to his left. Since there wasn't much available in the way of cover he ran to the right and hid in the shadows. He watched them as they headed towards a door on the other side of the room. He saw now that the door had a guard.

"Door. Guard. Faith." He hadn't seen that from his previous perch. At least now he knew where he needed to go.

The three vampires chatted to each other. This was taking forever. "Come on already," he muttered to himself. "Move on. Go."

Two of the vamps finally went in. That left only one guard visible. "That's more like it." Spike slowly began moving in the shadows.

Spike could tell the guard was bored. He yawned, shuffled his feet, looked at the floor, and he glanced up at the ceiling. All Spike needed to do was bide his time and catch him totally off guard. He readied his sword and waited for his opportunity. And then it came. The guard, obviously tired of standing, decided to grab a chair he had spotted a few feet away. He turned away from the door. It was exactly what Spike had been waiting for.

"Looks like you could use some rest?" Spike quipped, swinging his sword.

The guard was totally surprised and had no time to react. The sword found its mark and the vamp's dust drifted to the floor.

"One down," Spike said and he slowly opened the door… directly into a trap.

"Balls."

"You must be Spike." The garage vamp approached him and he wasn't alone. There were at least twenty followers with him.

"Am I wearing a bloody nametag?" Spike asked looking at his clothing.

"Of course not. I know all about you." Smiling coldly, he continued, "You have been our Faith's partner since she joined us in L.A. How could we not know about you?"

Spike didn't answer. He was too busy taking inventory of the room. Besides Chatty and his cohorts, there wasn't much. The room was empty and the only other thing he saw was the doorway in the back of the room. If he hadn't been interrupted, he would've kept going straight and walked right into the next room. Walked right into the room where Faith was being held. He knew it. He could feel it.

"We're just getting ready to begin, Spike. I guess it's okay if you witness our master's reawakening. You're kind of related to The Old One too, aren't you? It will be like a family reunion." He then motioned to the other vamps and they quickly relieved Spike of his stakes and his sword.

XXXXX

Faith heard the door open. She'd known the time had to be close. She felt as if she had been lying there for days. Even if she could've broken free, she didn't think she could walk. The inactivity was taking its toll on her muscles. Well, if they were going to start cutting, being numb might not be all that bad.

"Faith!" the garage vamp greeted her excitedly. "We have company."

She couldn't believe her eyes as Spike was dragged through the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stunned.

"Saving you pet."

"Thinking you might need a new plan."

"Thinkin' you might be right


	9. Chapter 9 of 11

Faith could tell how anxious Spike was. Part of her was waiting for him to explode out of pure unadulterated aggravation.

Spike wasn't one who liked to wait. Faith knew it was waiting itself that was killing him.

She shifted her gaze, watching Chatty talking quietly to a few of his followers. The group on the other side of the room were whispering among themselves and Faith's enhanced hearing was picking it all up. The entire lot of them were getting on her last nerve. She just wanted to tell them to shut the hell up, but at least she finally got a name.

"When is he going to start?" one of them whispered.

"How do I know? Cooper's not one to volunteer information to any of us. Why do you think the plan is going so well?" another one replied.

"I just want this to be done. I want her dead," yet another one said, motioning to Faith. "Having the Slayer around makes me nervous."

Should make you nervous, asshole, she thought.

"Enough of this chatter!" Cooper said as he finished his discussion. "The time draws near. We must get started." He motioned two guards to watch Spike while he and four others left the room. The rest stayed and encircled Faith.

Spike struggled against the chains that held him. If anger and frustration could've broken them, there would be nothing left but shavings.

She asked Spike weakly, "Can you bust 'em?" Not caring that everyone could hear her. What did she honestly have to lose at this point.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not bloody likely."

"Come up with a new plan?" she asked.

"Not yet." He momentarily stopped struggling with his bindings.

"You?"

She tried hers one more time. "I'll get back to you," she said.

Just like the hundred times before, it was no use, neither one of them could break their bindings.

"Ahh," Cooper said walking back into the room. "We're all still here. Wonderful. This is so exciting I can hardly stand it." He paused momentarily and then added, "I think I may be giddy."

They looked his way. No one needed to tell them what they would see. Cooper was dressed for the ritual wearing his cloak. The knife had to be close.

The reality of the situation was far different than Faith's dream. Instead of feeling fear, she felt anger. "You think I'm going down easy? Not going to happen. Think again you son of a bitch," she said struggling against her bindings once more.

"Now, Faith, we've been through all of this. It might hurt... just a little, but not for long. After a while you won't feel a thing. All that pain and anger you've been feeling will be gone. Don't you want it to be gone Faith? Don't you, for once in your life, want some peace?"

She stopped struggling and looked at him. She didn't say a word. No retort, no nothing. A blank stare enveloped her face. She felt at peace suddenly. Not knowing or even caring where the feeling was coming from.

"Faith!" Spike yelled. "Don't let him do it. Stop looking at him. Look at me! Do you hear me? Look at me, damn it."

Spike? What was...? Faith shook her head. Coming back from wherever she had gone momentarily. "Hey," she said, smiling weakly.

Spike obviously relieved, smiled. "Welcome back. No more fallin' for the thralls, Slayer."

Faith looked around. "Thinking I liked where I was before better."

"Enough!" Cooper stated. "Do you two _ever_ stop yapping?" He then motioned to the guards covering Spike. They gagged him. "Sorry about that but you're ruining my concentration." And he winked.

Cooper moved closer to Faith.

"Well my dear, this is what you've dreamt about."

Cooper took the knife from a pocket in his cloak. He turned it in his hand so she could get a closer look.

"See, this is what we do." He walked to the left side of Faith and motioned to one of his cronies. A chalice was produced. "We make a little cut here," and he dug the knife into her upper arm making a small incision. The chalice was placed against her arm as the blood began to drip. "We won't take much; we need quite a bit left over as a gift for the Old One… so we won't kill you… well not yet anyway."

Smiling, he held the chalice in place for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he moved further down, cutting a hole through her jeans and into her leg. Another chalice was produced to gather the drops from her upper thigh.

After each cut was made, a chalice was produced and a small amount of blood was taken. By the time the cutting was done, Faith had grown pale, but still said nothing. No protests, no cries of pain, nothing. The only thing that remained consistent was her stare. It never wavered from Cooper's eyes. Faith wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her pain. She would continue her gaze, and when she had her chance, she was going to kill him. There was no question about it anymore. She would take him out.

The first part of the ritual was done and Faith was still alive.

XXXXX

"Does anyone want to guess what comes next?" Cooper asked, looking first to Faith and then to Spike. He must've realized that Spike was still gagged so he indicated that it be removed. "Can't very well answer that way can you?"

"Next?" Spike began. "Thinking about maybe ripping your eyeballs out. How does that sound for a bleedin' plan?"

The cold smile never faltered. "I wouldn't expect anything less from either of you. If you were docile and cooperative, where would the fun be? Where would the challenge be?" He continued, "Well since no one wants to guess, I'll just have to show you."

He then opened a door to an adjoining room.

Faith looked to her left. Spike looked just beyond her. He wished he hadn't. The next room was glowing. There had to be hundreds of candles. They were being held in wooden candleholders spread throughout the entire room. In the middle of the room stood a table. The table held remains, the Old One's bones.

"If I could trust you two," Cooper said, "I would let you take a closer look. But since I know of another Slayer who happened to smash the Master's bones to smithereens … maybe I should make a note to thank her…" He paused, "I figured I'd let you watch from right where you are." He then walked into the next room, the other vamps followed. He then began his Latin chant of resurrection.

_Rise the Old One_

_Take your place in this world_

_It is yours for the taking_

_We have your gift_

_The gift of life is here for the taking_

_Rise and rule those who are unworthy _

_Rise and rule_

For each line he spoke, a chalice was produced and the blood drained from it. It was dripped onto the skeleton at the same point that it was retrieved from Faith. Seven cuts, seven chalices, seven verses in the chant.

"He will wake. The blood we took will be just enough to wake him, but not restore him fully." Cooper called out to them. "Once the marked Slayer's blood begins working its magic on the Old One, we will bring you to him Faith, he will be strong enough to drink from you and after that, he will be the all powerful. Our new Master will rise!"

"Sod off you…" Spike didn't have the chance to finish.

CRASH!

The noise surprised them all. "Go!" Cooper ordered. Five of his flunkies went to investigate.

"Hey, pet," Spike whispered. "I think our odds just got better."

"How many does that leave, besides the yacky one?" Faith asked quietly.

"Eleven." Then seeing how pasty she was beginning to look added, "Shouldn't be much longer pet. Can you hold on?"

"Oh I can hold. Look, I'm full of holdy."

XXXXX

"We're late," Wesley indicated checking his watch. "The ritual started over a half an hour ago."

"I know!" Angel grumbled getting out of the car. They had parked further down the road so it wouldn't be spotted. "I don't think the traffic in L.A. cares. We should have brought the helicopter," he muttered.

They got out of the car. "We are clear on the plan," Angel said. "Maximum damage. We get Faith. We get Spike. We get out."

They heard a loud crash.

Angel looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Wesley knew immediately. "Illyria, she's gone."

"Why do people _keep_ doing that?" Angel ran towards the warehouse, his black trench coat billowing behind him.

"I don't know," Wesley sighed and quickly followed.

They arrived at the front of the building at the same time. Angel had slowed his pace so Wesley could keep up. There was no sign of anyone. Angel went to the left, Wesley fanned out to the right. The front door was gone, demolished. Nothing but splinters remained.

"At least we know which way she went," Wesley whispered to Angel.

They heard the unmistakable bargaining style of their missing warrior. "You are nothing. You half-breeds dare to threaten me? You will know my wrath."

"I suggest we go." Angel said. "Now." He and Wesley then did what Spike hadn't done. They went through the front door.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 of 11

Cooper wasn't sure what was going on in the outer rooms.

He could hear a lot of noise coming from the main part of the warehouse, but so far no one had disturbed him. He had sent the remainder of his minions to investigate and he was alone with the Old One. His fledglings could handle whatever was happening out there. There was no way he was going to leave this room, not after all the work he had done for this moment. Nothing, and he meant nothing, was going to ruin his plan. The world that everyone knew was about to change.

It was going to be wonderful.

He looked at the Old One. He could see that the transformation was still taking place. The Slayer's blood would be enough to bring him physically back, mentally even, but when it came to his strength he would be very weak, not much stronger than a mortal man. That's why the new Master needed to feed, and soon.

This was the most crucial time. Cooper could taste success. But at this moment the Old One was far too vulnerable for Cooper's liking and he just wished it were done already. He wanted to go and get the Slayer, but the Old One wasn't ready for her yet and she shouldn't really be freed until it was time. She might be weak, but she was unpredictable, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Cooper wasn't really worried about the two in the other room, was he? No. If Spike could've broken his chains he would've by now. Cooper had felt the hate emanating from the vampire as he made he way along the Slayer with the knife. The vampire's raw emotion was consuming him and that surprised Cooper. William the Bloody and a Slayer? Spike was not the vampire he had heard murmurings about. He'd heard that Spike had changed, but he hadn't believed it. Cooper could tell there was something simmering between the vampire and the soon-to-be-dead Slayer.

Too bad they'd never have the chance to see it through.

The Slayer intrigued him. She hadn't reacted at all during the first part of the ritual. He'd been surprised about that, and more than a little concerned. His concern quickly faded as soon as he had obtained enough blood for the ritual. Right now it was just he and his new Master.

Ah yes, the Old One. Cooper could see that the transformation was nearly complete. The bones were covered with thin, pale skin, veins visible underneath. Hair was appearing along with flesh. Cooper smiled.

"Welcome back," he said grinning.

"Bring me the Slayer," was the raspy reply.

XXXXX

"What is going on out there?" Faith inquired. "Where's all the noise coming from?"

"It's not coming from the other room if that's what you think," Spike supplied. "It's coming from the warehouse. Figuring it was about time Angel showed up." Spike sighed. "Peaches has a flair for the dramatic … being a Champion and all… Always showing up to in time to save the Slayer in distress."

Spike's Angel envy was showing and he didn't care.

Faith smiled weakly. "I have a good idea why you came when you did. No big. I get it."

Spike smiled back at her and neither one spoke. Feeling the awkward silence between them, Spike did what he did best. He changed the subject.

"We need..." he yanked on his chains, "to get out of here." The two chains restraining his hands snapped, broke into pieces and fell to the floor. Looking at Faith, he said, "Yes. I lied... again. I could've broken loose a while ago. I just was waiting for the odds to get better."

"Good to know. Now let's hustle."

XXXXX

"Finally. Your time has come," Cooper said, helping the Old One sit up. "I have waited so long. This was my plan and your destiny."

"Enough," the Old One said, pushing the underling's hands away. "I am weak. Get the Slayer and get her now."

"Yes," Cooper said and began walking to the door.

XXXXX

Faith was unsteady on her feet. She could stand, but her wobbly legs and the walking part weren't getting along very well. "Damn it!" she exclaimed.

Spike went to help her. "Give it a minute." Then glancing towards the door, added, "Scratch that." He knew the transformation was complete. He could sense it. "Better get those Slayer healing powers working a little faster pet."

"What?" she asked looking at him as she leaned on his shoulder. She was trying to stretch out her aching muscles.

"Looks like the boss is awake."

"Wonderful," she said.

She pushed away from him and stood straight up. "This is as good as it's going to get for awhile," she said looking at him.

Spike nodded his affirmation and they both started towards the door. They stopped as it was being pushed open from the other side.

XXXXX

As soon as he entered the room, Cooper knew Faith was no longer bound to the floor and that Spike was gone too. He quickly scanned the room, knowing there wasn't anyplace to hide. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where were they?

The door suddenly flew back and slammed him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Looking for me?" Faith asked innocently.

"No!" Cooper yelled starting to get up. "Noooooo. I've come too far. It can't be. You're supposed to be weak. You're supposed to be dying. You can't fight me. You can't win."

"Shut up," Faith said sarcastically. "God. Do you ever stop yapping?" Cooper tried to move out of the way, but he didn't succeed. Instead he took a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Cooper went down again.

"Spike," he heard her say. "Would you happen to have, oh I don't know, a stake or something on you?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Cooper watched the vampire as he lifted up his right pant leg showing a stake that he had hidden in his boot.

"Morons!"

"That's the problem with flunkies… they screw up," Faith said as she caught the stake Spike had tossed her. "See ya Coop."

Cooper was dust

XXXXX

"How many," Wesley asked looking at Angel.

"Ten maybe?" Angel said as one came rushing for him. He spun, right leg flying and took the demon down. In no time at all, the stake had found its mark. "Make that nine."

Illyria was holding her own. She wasn't as powerful as she once was but she could still take out a vamp when she needed to. "This is my wrath," she proclaimed as she took out two vampires simultaneously. "Will there be more?" she asked looking about, hands resting on her slender hips.

Wesley's thoughts of going to higher ground for better aim didn't pan out. The vamps had swarmed them as soon as they came through the door. Stakes weren't his weapon of choice but at this point, he really didn't have any other options. He handled one on his own but didn't notice another one sneaking up behind him. By the time he felt an arm tighten around his throat, it was too late to retaliate. Using both of his hands, he tried to loosen the grip, but it was no use. Beginning to black out, he thought nothing would surprise him anymore. He should've known better.

XXXXX

Illyria had lost track of Wesley. She did not like that. This feeling of caring was unfamiliar. She turned around and looked beyond where she was, over her shoulder. She located him by the door, struggling with a half-breed demon that had his arm locked around Wesley's neck. She stormed across the room; grabbed the demon and flung him across the room. He fell onto a broken pallet and scattered into dust. She caught Wesley by the shoulders before he could hit the ground.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Thank you. You may have saved my life."

"So we are done here. You are no longer," she paused, "worried." It was stated matter-of-factly and not as a question.

"No Illyria. I am no longer worried," Wesley said as he stood. "Where is Angel?"

Illyria spotted him. "There," she said not moving and indicating to Wesley where she had found Angel. "Is he worried?"

"No, I don't think Angel is worried. I think Angel can take care of himself."

XXXXX

The remaining vamps were closing in on Angel. "Wonderful," he muttered trying to come up with a plan. He looked to his right and noticed a bunch of crates stacked up. "That's a start." He headed towards them.

Angel made his way to the top of the crates. He knew he had to be careful. He looked around and grinned with a little half-smile. He hoped the brood below him didn't figure out what he was up to.

"What is he doing?" he heard Wesley ask.

"Being a warrior," Illyria said.

Angel eyed the beams in the ceiling. It appeared that they had once been used for storage. Crates, metal drums and various piles of wood were all stacked in the rafters. Angel knew it wouldn't take much to make them all come tumbling down.

XXXXX

"One down," Faith began, "one Old One to go." She looked at Spike. "I want him."

"You strong enough?"

"He's not up to full strength yet. Thinking we'll be pretty even."

"Up to you innit?" he said.

Faith walked through the open door, followed by Spike. The Old One was standing next to the table. Cooper was right. The first part of the ritual had restored his body. If she had known any better, Faith would've thought he was a full-fledged powerful vamp.

"Slayer?" He said giving Faith the once over.

Faith was finally beginning to feel a little bit stronger. She figured taking Cooper out had something to do with it, nothing like a little adrenaline rush to get one going.

"That would be me," she said taking a step closer to him. "There's been a change in plans. No big drink from the Slayer." She lowered her tone, sounding as if she was taking him into her confidence; letting him in on a secret meant for only the two of them. "The Slayer, being me, doesn't have an issue with being bit... in the right circumstances of course," she glanced at Spike and smirked. "But the entire sucking me dry thing? That, I have plenty of issues with."

"Why do you prattle?" The Old One said. "You do not talk to _me_ in that way. I will drink. You will die. That is the way of it. That is the way it was destined."

"Not agreeing with you on that one," Faith said. She jumped up and over him, landing on the opposite side of the room, picking up one of the ancient candlestick holders and breaking it in half over her knee.

"This would be wood..." she said holding up what was in her left hand. "This would be fire," holding up the candle that was in her right hand. She flipped up into the air again, this time landing in front of the ancient demon.

The fire was first, then the stake.

It was over before it started.

XXXXX

Faith was placing the stake in the back of her jeans; she wasn't about to let go of either of her weapons at this point. She had been helpless long enough.

CRASH!

Both Faith and Spike looked towards where the sound had come from. "What is with all the bloody noise in this place?" Spike asked.

Faith was about to answer when she staggered, but Spike caught her before she could fall.

"Okay. Now I'm done," she said looking at him gratefully.

"Just keep that candle away from me," he said, leading her out of the room.

Faith switched the candle to her left hand so she wouldn't accidentally touch him with it.

They saw Wesley and Illyria by the front entrance. Angel was just coming down off a stack of crates, a pile of debris at his feet.

"Well, that explains that. Doesn't it?" Spike said. "Could you make any more noise?" he yelled to Angel.

"Got the job done. Didn't I?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

XXXXX


	11. Conclusion

When Angel saw Faith, he felt the relief wash over him.

Before this moment, he wasn't sure what they would find. But now, looking at her, he knew she was basically okay, a little beat up, but she was still alive. It didn't escape his notice that Spike was still supporting her even though the immediate threat was over. Ignoring Spike he asked Faith, "You okay?"

"Five by five," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Everybody okay?" he asked looking at his motley crew. Satisfied that they were all in one piece, he inquired about the Old One.

"Don't reckon he'll be coming back this time," Spike supplied. "Our Slayer here took him out. No problem. Right, pet?"

"No problem?" She pushed away from Spike in jest. "Do you see the holes in these jeans? I like these jeans. They were my favorite jeans. Now there's holes and blood and I don't know what the hell that is!" She pointed to a spot on her knee. "And they're full of vamp dust. I haven't showered in what feels like days. My ass hurts from being on it for so long. And he says no problem."

Angel and Spike exchanged glances.

"I would highly suggest we leave," Wesley said, interrupting the light exchange between friends and pointing to the mass of rubble Angel had left in the warehouse. A couple of vamps had actually made it through the avalanche and were emerging from the debris.

"Good plan," Angel said. "Can I have that?" Angel took what was left of the candlestick from Faith's grip and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the pile and immediately burst into flame, fueled by the broken wood and old solvents from the barrels.

They all ran for the front door.

XXXXX

They arrived at the car debating over who was going where. Spike wanted to go back to his place and he wanted Faith to go with him. Angel wanted them all to go back to Wolfram and Hart. Faith just wanted to get back to her hotel room alone, so she could shower and sleep for a about a week.

As it worked out, Faith, using all her powers of persuasion, did end up at her hotel room alone, amidst protests from everyone. Everyone except Illyria, who thought the entire exchange was pointless. The rest of them landed at Wolfram and Hart after Angel refused to drop Spike off at his place

"Bullocks," Spike protested. "You let Faith go."

"Faith has been through an ordeal. I don't see you covered in knife wounds. Nice job protecting her by the way."

Spike decided not to argue, since Angel had just touched on something that he'd been berating himself for already.

Wesley stayed for a few minutes, listening to the details of what had happened before he'd arrived. He was anxious to go back in his office where he could be alone. Illyria followed him, not understanding his need for solitude. Wesley accepted her presence with resignation. Somehow, when she was with him he felt even more isolated.

Angel finished questioning Spike and allowed him to leave. The brooding champion returned to his apartment alone.

The group that had joined together to save a friend had scattered, their mission accomplished, their purpose lost.

XXXXX

After a good night's sleep with no dreams, a hot shower and clean clothes, Faith recognized a feeling of restlessness that had been with her on and off for most of her life.

She hadn't been in L.A. that long, but it was long enough. She wasn't about to admit it, but the entire bloodletting ritual had left her wigged. It was time to move on and leave the bad memories behind. She could always go someplace else and try to find different memories to replace them. It's what she usually did and it worked for her, so why change now? She began to gather the little she had. She knew she could be out in less then an hour.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" came the masculine voice from the doorway.

God. Why did vampires have to be so stealthy? Without looking up, she replied, "No. I was going to stop by your office. I just need to go. I'm not… I just need to go."

Angel moved into the room and gently took her arm, prompting her to look at him. "You know you don't have to leave. Right?"

Faith's voice cracked ever so slightly, "I know… but I need to." She pulled her arm away and walked over to her dresser, gathering the rest of her things from the drawers and shoving them into her bag. "This isn't me Angel. Never has been. One of the gang, being all groupy, I'm used to being solo… It's what I do."

"Nothing I can say will change your mind?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "At least let me help you." Angel walked to where she was standing. "Take these."

Faith looked at what Angel had placed in her hand. "What are these for?"

"If you're leaving you need a way to go. It's not like I don't have one to spare."

"You're giving me a car?" she asked, stunned.

"I'm giving you the Viper. It's Spike's favorite. And I guess that's a good enough reason for me," he said with a mischievous smile. "Besides you need one. You never know what kind of creep you might meet on a bus."

Faith shook her head, laughing. "I cannot believe you're giving me a frickin' car."

"Now you won't have an excuse not to come back… one day." Angel said. He studied her seriously. "Deal?" He extended his hand.

Faith stuffed the car keys in the front pocket of her jeans. "Deal." They shook hands, lingering for a moment. But the moment passed, and Faith let go of Angel's hand. "Could you do me a favor? Tell Wesley and, um, Spike… Tell them I left. And, well, thank you, I guess?"

"I'll do that," Angel said, turning to walk away.

Faith ran and jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Thank you, too, for everything. And I don't mean just today or last week. I really mean… everything."

"You're welcome." The two friends exchanged an affectionate glance, Angel squeezed her shoulder and then he left.

Faith sat on the bed. She had planned on going back to Wolfram and Hart to say her goodbyes. Hadn't she? She really didn't know. Part of her believed she might sneak off without saying anything to anybody. That was always easier. Her friends had saved her, yet again, and she was going to leave without thanking them for it.

After making sure she had everything, Faith tapped her front pocket to make sure the keys were still there. "Damn," she said smiling. This could make things more interesting.

After trying to pay her hotel bill, and finding out it was 'already taken care of', Faith headed out. The car wasn't too hard to find. Angel had left it right outside the front entrance, parked at the curb.

She popped the trunk and threw her bag inside. After checking to make sure traffic was clear, she walked to the driver's side door.

"After all I did for you, you're taking my car."

Shit.

Faith dropped her head. She should've known it wasn't going to be that easy to get away from Spike.

"Nope, just borrowing it." She closed the car door and walked across the street to where he was standing in the shadows. Only thing visible was the glow from his cigarette.

"Want one?" he asked.

Shaking her head. "No way. I know for a fact those things can kill you."

Spike smiled widely and tossed the butt to the ground, stomping the cigarette out. "So you're heading out? Know where to?"

"Figured I drive around, see what I can see. End up wherever I end up," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"'That so?" Spike said. "Been standing here thinking how it's been around here with Peaches being all tall-dark-n-broody lately and Wesley holed up in his office with the Blue Nun. Gunn's… well, that's a long story. Figured if the Slayer was leaving, maybe I'd tag for a bit." Spike motioned to the street. "Gotta be better then what's been going on around here lately. Present company excluded of course."

Faith tried to ignore the involuntarily speeding up of her heart. Spike wanted to come with her? With _her_? Too many thoughts started buzzing through her head and she had a hard timing grasping any of them. Where would they go? Why did he want to come? What would B say if she knew? Robin would flip.

"Car's got that special glass so it's not like you'd slow me down any." She was surprised at herself. She hadn't even known she was going to say that.

Oh well, it was out.

Faith turned and started walking towards the car. After a few feet she noticed that Spike wasn't following.

"If you're coming, come on already." As an afterthought she added, "Don't even ask, because I'm driving."

The End


End file.
